theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
June 6, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the official chat of Team Downsize. Join us, we have cookies. 5:46 Flower1470 Hey Silly 5:46 Dragonian King hi lily OH MY GOSH THIS BUTTON ITS DRIVING ME INSANE and bermuda apparently knows i think hes waiting to get more beans 5:50 Flower1470 I gave up I'm not going to drive myself insane for something I'll probably never use. 5:51 Dragonian King it's probably something stupid anyway like the font is slightly changed if it's so simple we should've found it by now i think lefty is trolling 5:53 Flower1470 Yep 5:54 Dragonian King i mean come on he's not even giving us any good hints 5:54 Flower1470 Idk why he just wont give us a hint 5:54 Dragonian King ikr obviously none of us will get it and we cant find it by "just looking around" which tells me its something in the interface 5:55 Flower1470 Bermuda got it tho or at least he says he did 5:56 Dragonian King i think hes lying if i were him i would just swoop in and nab the beans :P Loving77 has arrived at the official chat of Team Downsize. Join us, we have cookies. 6:16 Flower1470 Sup Peep 6:16 Loving77 hey hey hey 6:17 Dragonian King sup peep GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS guys 6:20 Loving77 what 6:20 Dragonian King guys guys guys guys hi 6:21 Flower1470 O_o 6:23 Loving77 Silly, did you hear anything from John yet? 6:23 Dragonian King yep :D let me see hey i actually didnt heard about this site closeing. and it would be a shame if we lost contact. which site are you talking about. On the bright side did u heard about ttr opening pre beta. Its hard to explain so just check the site HE FORGOT i'll give him the link 6:24 Loving77 ok and tell him ttr is bad 6:24 Dragonian King too late sent it already 6:24 Loving77 ooo 6:25 Dragonian King it's not bad it's just not good :P 6:25 Flower1470 I've told him it's illegal before. 6:25 Dragonian King just because it's illegal doesn't mean it's bad AND THAT'S WHY YOU SHOULDN'T TAKE ADVICE FROM SILLY 6:25 Flower1470 O_O 6:25 Dragonian King BECAUSE HE SAYS BAD STUFF THAT ISN'T TRUE :P good gravy i'm worse than chris 6:25 Flower1470 :rofl: 6:26 Dragonian King plz dont arrest me police 6:27 Loving77 Anyway I'm making a new background soon so I want to know if you guys want to pick the picture of your toon that you want on it. 6:27 Dragonian King ooo whatever you want to use is fine oh my gosh if jony joins i'm going to have to cram another guy into the wordmark why did i do this to me Williamm258 has arrived at the official chat of Team Downsize. Join us, we have cookies. 6:31 Flower1470 Hey Will 6:31 Loving77 You have it easy I have to squish all of you guys in the background hi will 6:32 Dragonian King WILLIAM LAD 6:33 Loving77 You don't have to put us on the wordmark Silly 6:33 Dragonian King hi hi hi yes i does 6:33 Loving77 We're on the background and the header I think you're overdoing it. 6:35 Dragonian King too bad i'm doing it anyway :D 6:36 Williamm258 hi peep hi silly hi Iily 6:36 Dragonian King hi will hi hi hi Chrisgaff has arrived at the official chat of Team Downsize. Join us, we have cookies. 6:37 Loving77 if you want to do it go right ahead :P 6:37 Flower1470 Hey Chris 6:37 Loving77 hi chris 6:37 Chrisgaff HIM8S. Oops, caps. :P \ 6:38 Williamm258 hi 6:38 Dragonian King CHEEZ BOY hi chris 6:38 Chrisgaff Hey Will 6:38 Dragonian King chris i'm drawing you what color should i make your shirt pink or hot pink 6:39 Flower1470 HOT PINK 6:39 Loving77 0_o 6:42 Dragonian King okay what color pants pink or hot pink 6:45 Flower1470 HOT PINK 6:45 Dragonian King what about hat pink or hot pink ooo 6:46 Loving77 ooo 6:47 Dragonian King wb will 6:48 Williamm258 hi 6:50 Chrisgaff Ok then. Chrisgaff got downsized. 7:04 Dragonian King chris i finished drawing you File:Myamazingchrisdrawing.png Chrisgaff has arrived at the official chat of Team Downsize. Join us, we have cookies. 7:05 Dragonian King wb did you see my drawing i dont even know what monster i made 7:15 Chrisgaff Yes. I saw it. 7:15 Dragonian King is anyone here oh good someones here 7:18 Flower1470 can i post now? yay 7:21 Dragonian King congrats you win a cookie 7:22 Flower1470 woo 7:22 Dragonian King FzzZzzz~ Please stand by for a message from Team Downsize. *elevator music* 7:25 Flower1470 oh no not this again I better pay attention this time bc I didn't last time 7:26 Dragonian King george did you buy the donuts oops hey who pushed the on button sorry *more elevator music* 7:27 Flower1470 Poor George I think he's in trouble 7:28 Dragonian King ahem Hello it's me, Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness Are you enjoying the improvements we made? 7:28 Flower1470 no 7:29 Dragonian King you can't have an opinion then 7:29 Flower1470 well somewhat 7:29 Dragonian King you can have an opinion now i guess 7:30 Flower1470 dont be a Seto Kaiba 7:30 Dragonian King Seto Kaiba is a dork Nobody likes him 7:30 Flower1470 OBJECTION i like him 7:31 Dragonian King Good job You lost your opinion again 7:31 Flower1470 *sits and pouts* 7:31 Dragonian King Now if you surrender the wiki to us We won't have to attack which will create less work for us err I mean you 7:32 Flower1470 nope 7:32 Dragonian King oh maybe i should've planned for this part err 7:32 Flower1470 pfft 7:32 Dragonian King Oh right I remember what we were going to do if you said no We're going to take over KaibaCorp now and buy the wiki from you 7:33 Flower1470 GL with that Seto doesn't give up that easily 7:34 Dragonian King we'll take it over by force duh 7:34 Flower1470 He has duel monsters And more money than you that's all the matters over in Domino City 7:35 Dragonian King WAIT I FORGOT We have to play a children's card game for no particular reason! GEORGE THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T GET DONUTS also because i'm no good at children's card games how is that my fault? it just is so um 7:35 Flower1470 George its okay you can come here with Bob 7:35 Dragonian King yay 7:36 Flower1470 You guys would get along great 7:36 Dragonian King no george don't do it you're the only one who knows how to buy donuts TOO BAD NOOOOOO great who will buy the donuts now 7:36 Flower1470 I guess you'll have to get them yourself :D 7:36 Dragonian King but but then i have to do something 7:37 Flower1470 Nw, George. We treat each other with respect here. 7:37 Dragonian King lily you're fired for convincing george to quit team downsize well this broadcast is getting weird 7:39 Flower1470 what he was being mistreated 7:40 Dragonian King maybe i'll just make more grunts to get donuts well erm have fun getting spammed for 2 more days 7:42 Flower1470 okie 7:42 Dragonian King GRUNTS make sure donut-getting abilities are programmed into the next set of downsizers *static* 7:43 Flower1470 hooray 7:43 Dragonian King *screen goes black* that was a really weird broadcas broadcast* 7:45 Chrisgaff Donuts. ook. 7:46 Flower1470 lol 7:46 Chrisgaff Wow, that message was delayed 7:48 Dragonian King so um yeah 7:54 Williamm258 bye guys Williamm258 got downsized. 7:56 Dragonian King ooo 7:57 Flower1470 ooo 8:02 Dragonian King i'm trying to bribe bermuda to tell me what the thing is :P 8:03 Flower1470 gl lol 8:05 Chrisgaff Dang it, I missed him. :P The thing? whatis. 8:06 Dragonian King a button 8:07 Flower1470 its a TTK thing 8:07 Loving77 I gtg bye 8:08 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 got downsized. 8:09 Flower1470 ooo 8:16 Chrisgaff Again >.< 8:17 Flower1470 you need to get the chat hacks 8:19 Dragonian King I SOLVED THE MYSTERY OF THE BUTTON! 8:19 Flower1470 WHAT IS IT 8:20 Dragonian King new emotes 8:20 Flower1470 are you serious 8:20 Dragonian King well idk if thats actually it 8:20 Flower1470 is that it? 8:20 Dragonian King since lefty went to BED now but roxy agrees with me and bermuda isnt saying anything lol he said "i cant say anything" so we'll find out tomorrow, i guess 8:21 Flower1470 guess so that's so dumb Oh TTK admins 8:21 Dragonian King lol and now lefty has to give tons of jellybeans to me lol Kewl Fangz Toppenstalks lily i wanna do rcm i'm going to force the chat hacks on chris congrats chris you've been infected by chat hacks lily guess what lily guess what 8:30 Flower1470 WHAT 8:31 Dragonian King the new emotes are stars which makes this a perfectly appropriate moment to listen to counting stars 8:31 Flower1470 I KNOW I SAW 8:31 Dragonian King also User blog:Flower1470/Chat Hacks what about that D: are there ever going to be more new chat hacks LILY Max Superboom very descriptive page much information 8:36 Flower1470 if you dont like it, add to it 8:36 Chrisgaff Please don't ujoke.se the Doge ho use the Doge joke* Idk how that sectenced messed up. :P 8:37 Dragonian King i didn't 8:37 Chrisgaff Oh. 8:37 Dragonian King if i was using doge it would be "much information, such page, so toon" 8:38 Chrisgaff It was sorta like that. Idk. Forget I even said anything. 8:38 Dragonian King add to what lily 8:39 Flower1470 My brother's toon's page 8:40 Chrisgaff No. That's about as descriptive as it can get. :P 8:41 Dragonian King oh, i dunno what to add :P thats all i could think of while making it 8:43 Chrisgaff Well, that's not much we know about it. (Except for me, but that's another story. ;) ) 8:55 Dragonian King about will's toon? 8:56 Chrisgaff More him in general. 8:56 Dragonian King oh he doesn't count that article is just about his toon 8:58 Flower1470 @Chris pfft XD 8:59 Chrisgaff :P I g2g. Ttyl guys 9:01 Dragonian King bye chris 9:01 Chrisgaff Adios Chrisgaff got downsized. 9:07 Flower1470 ooo I gtg 9:51 Dragonian King bye lily 9:51 Flower1470 I'll ttyl 9:51 Dragonian King okie be ready for team downsize 9:51 Flower1470 yup XD 9:52 Dragonian King (wave) Category:Chat logs Category:June 2014